


AFFECTION AND PANCAKES

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You kissed Carol on the neck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFFECTION AND PANCAKES

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the ASZ. This is my attempt at fluff/humor which is not my forte.

Daryl was sitting on the porch, eating the pancakes Carol made him. Michonne came out onto the porch, then she just stared at him, with her shit eating grin.

"What?" 

"So," she asked, crossing her arms and leaning up against the house "what was that about?" Daryl raised an eyebrow in question.

"You kissed Carol on the neck."

"Shit" he huffed under his breath, "I didn't think anybody was looking."

"Hey, this many people sharing a house somebody was bound to notice."

Things had changed last night between Carol and him. They had been laying on the bed, fully clothed, holding each other, trying to provide solace and comfort to one another, but then things changed. The touches became more like caresses, and she kissed him. Just a brief meeting of the mouths at first, then it deepened. They hadn't had sex, but they came pretty damn close, he eventually put a stop to it, and they slept intertwined for the rest of the night.

He slept in for the first time in a long time . When he woke up in the morning, she was gone. He found her downstairs at the stove making breakfast for everyone. She had smiled at him, a happy smile he thought, and told him there was a plate for him on the counter. Carol acted like it was any other day, he found it was he himself who was having trouble acting normal, he wanted to touch her. So, when he was sure no one was paying attention, he had gone over to the stove, placed his hand on her lower back and kissed her gently on the neck. Then he grabbed his plate and escaped to the porch.

"You gonna explain?" asked Michonne, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nope."

"Explain what?" asked Glenn, as he came bounding up the front steps. Michonne gave Daryl a mischievous smile.

"Daryl kissed Carol."

"Well, that was a long time coming" replied Glenn. Glenn looked to Daryl, who gave him a 'don't ask' look in return, so he addressed Michonne.

"Hey, you remember the prison, and that bet we all had going."

"What bet?" growled Daryl, not liking the sound of that.

"It wasn't a bet exactly" explained Michonne "more like an inside joke, trying to guess when you guys were going to come out as a couple."

"Man, half the people from Woodbury already thought you two were an old married couple. Although I guess I lost. I said by summer you guys would be hot and heavy, but then that summer went to shit."

"What about you?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"Me? Well, I think I won. I said it was going to take a long time, but I don't think I thought it would be this long." Daryl didn't comment, and the three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Is Carol still making pancakes?" asked Glenn spying Daryl's half eaten plate.

"Yeah" Michonne said, as she indicated that he should enter the house. After Glenn shut the door behind him Michonne stared at Daryl, giving him a half smile.

"What now?"

"Nothing. It's just good to see her happy" she said, straightening herself up from the wall and turning towards the door "and you too" she added over her shoulder, before crossing the threshold and closing the door with a soft click.


End file.
